The Guy From the Letter- A JasonKimberly Story
by Gyotso
Summary: What happens when Jason goes to Florida to find the identity of the man in Kim's "Dear John" letter to Tommy? What happens when Kim reveals that she has a secret she's kept hidden for far too long? A ONE-SHOT of what happened before and after Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, minor sex references and cursing. JIMBERLY


**Just going for a nice little one-shot. It depicts what happened before and after the Turbo movie between Jason and Kimberly.**

* * *

Jason had had a rough couple weeks.

He started seeing this girl, Emily, for a while. But it tanked after Jason confessed that he'd had plans to visit a girl he used to date (a very, very long time ago) in Florida for the ceremonious "Senior Ditch Day".

He gave up his Ranger powers for the second time because his physiology was simply incompatible with the alien powers of gold. And it was hard enough to leave the responsibility the first time.

Yeah, he was going to see Kimberly. She was one of his oldest friends, having grown up with her in his life since they were kids on the playground and some punks kept trying to flirt with her when she was clearly not interested.

Yeah, they were close. But, even after their several dates, the relationship just never blossomed into what Jason wanted. Maybe it was cause it was all pre-Power Ranger life, and before he had the courage to say anything about how he really felt. Or maybe Kim just didn't feel the way he felt. But he was certain that Kim's heart still belonged to someone else... even after she confessed to Tommy, in writing, that she fell in love with someone else. Even though she never told Jason who he was.

"Jason!" He heard her voice before he saw her.

"Kimberly!" He replied, hugging his small friend in pink with welcome arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Jase!" Kim said, all smiles like always. "Come on, I want hear everything about Angel Grove."

She led him to her car and drove him to a small cafe where she had a coffee and he had a water.

"So, what's going on? How are our colored friends?"

Jason laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about but hearing the unintentional reference in her voice.

"Our colored friends?"

"You know what I mean." She said, taking the straw out of his drink and throwing it at him.

He laughed again, "They're good. Billy met someone and moved to Aquitar."

"Aquitar? Where the Alien Rangers were from?"

Jason nodded, "Aisha gave up the power for this new girl, Tanya, a little after you left. Rocky's blue now, Adam's green, Tommy wears red."

"And how is he?" Kim asked, clearly concerned about her old boyfriend.

"A little messed up from your letter, but he's doing better. He's with Katherine now."

"That's great." She breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought they'd never get together."

Jason did a double take, "You wanted them to get together?"

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just didn't... I didn't like the idea of him being alone. That's why I told him I met someone."

"You lied?"

Kimberly shook her head, "No, no. It's not like that... well, kind of. There's this guy... that I like. Who, I don't even think he likes me. But I felt guilty because I was still with Tommy and I knew Katherine really liked him... so I just... did it."

"Wow." Jason said finally, after a minute of silence. "You are a piece of work Kimberly Hart."

"You're one to talk. What happened to Em-i-ly.?" She said the name like she was making fun of him, but it was in a cute way.

"She le-ft me." Jason replied.

"Sorry." Kimberly said, smiling awkwardly. "So, how long will you be here?"

"Just the weekend." Jason confessed, "Next week is the last week of school, and graduation is a while after."

"Don't they have some big karate tournament every year? Isn't that coming up?" Kimberly asked, "You've never missed that tournament." Kim pointed out.

Jason shrugged, "I don't have a team. Adam, Tommy, and Rocky already signed up long before I went back to Angel Grove. I tried to get a couple of friends, but no one was really into it. Not like Zack."

Kim nodded, knowing that Zack was single-handedly Jason's best friend in the whole world.

"And you need three. So even if I came home I couldn't help much."

"Even if you... are you coming home?"

Kim nodded smiling, "Just for a couple of weeks. My training here's gone really well, but I should be able to take a couple weeks away to visit Angel Grove for the tournament. I was hoping to see you participate."

"Never did miss an opportunity to watch me get my butt beat."

"The only time you ever got your ass beat was when Tommy was all evil-boosted and basically cheated to win."

"That's so not true. He beat me plenty fair and square. Goldar and all the other baddies did too."

"Sometimes Jason Scott, you're just too modest."

"Maybe you just have too high a view of me."

She picked the straw up off the ground and threw it at him again.

Later that night they were sitting on Kimberly's couch in her apartment watching a movie.

"Jase?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder like they used to when they were kids.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

Jason turned his head and looked into her brown eyes.

"I am too Kim..."

"I want to play a game." Kim decided, sitting up and crossing her legs underneath her on the couch.

"Okay... what game? What games do you have?"

"We don't need a board... It's simple."

"Okay...?"

"21 questions."

"Isn't that a little kiddy?"

Kimberly looked at him.

"Okay I'll play. You first."

She looked around trying to think of something, "And you have to tell the truth." She said pointing at him threateningly.

"Like I'm some kind of a liar."

She ignored the comment and proceeded with her question, "Did you ever have feelings for me?"

The question caught him by the balls.

"Um..."

"The truth Jase."

Shit.

"Um... yeah."

She gave him a look like 'go on' but he shook his head.

"My turn, um... do you still talk to that guy in the letter?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do _you_ want to know about me ever having feelings for you?"

"Touche... and the answer is yes."

"Go on..."

"Uh uh." She said waving her finger, "My turn."

Jason put his hands up in surrender.

"Did you like me when I was with Tommy?"

Damn.

"N... Yes." He said miserably.

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"You were dating my best friend. I shouldn't have had those feelings... anyway, did you ever know?"

"Know what?"

"About... me."

"Well the three dates kinda gave it away."

Jason scratched the back of his head, "Right."

"Do you remember those times when we used to stay up late and study? And I'd just look at you... and you'd catch me and I told you that I was trying to figure out the answer to a problem?"

"Yes. And that counts as your question."

"No, that's a lead in."

"Then lead it in to your next question, after I have mine."

She gave him a glare, but it was more cute than threatening.

"Did you ever tell Tommy about our dates?"

She shook her head, "I never told anyone but Trini. And I hardly think coffee shops qualify as dates to be honest."

"Hey the third one was to a movie and Chinese food for dinner. You love Chinese!" Jason protested.

Kim nodded, absent-mindedly glancing at the TV, which was still playing the movie.

Jason looked at the TV and suddenly realized just what movie was playing. It was the same one that Jason had taken her too a million years ago.

"Did you...?"

"My turn." Kim reminded him, "Did you ever want to kiss me when we studied?"

"I... uh... Pass?"

She gave him a look.

"Bathroom break?"

Another look.

"Fine... yes." Jason sighed, "Just about every time."

Kim nodded.

"Did you ever want me too?"

The question took both of them by surprise, but Kim nodded to that as well.

"I was so conflicted when Tommy showed up. I thought all of problems were answered when you left for the Conference. Then Katherine showed up and i realized that... I lost something when you left. I lost my best friend."

"I lost mine too." Jason told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, "Were you jealous of Tommy because of me?"

Jason shook his head, "I was jealous that he had that was it... All I wanted as a Ranger was to protect the Earth. And if that meant I had to work with him, then that's what I'd do."

Kim nodded, like the answer satisfied her.

"Who's the guy in the letter Kimberly?" Jason asked, ignoring the rules of the game although it was technically his turn anyway.

She turned away, "I thought you'd know."

"How should I know? You've been thousands of miles away..."

"It's you you dumb goof." She replied, snapping her head to look into his eyes with tears in her own. "But you were always so focused on saving the world and being a hero that you didn't notice that I was in love with you."

"You were... in love with me?"

"Yes Jason..." Kimberly sighed, "After you came to visit me in Florida last time... right before you got that call from Tommy about the Gold Ranger powers. I wanted you to stay so bad I almost told you right there. But I didn't because you had to go save the world."

"We did... we won. But how am I that guy in the letter?"

She sighed, "i was in love with you. So I told Tommy that I met someone that he'd like, someone kind and caring. I was hoping you'd get the memo."

"Wow... um..."

"But clearly, you don't feel the same way."

"Wait... what?"

"I set up today just like all three of our dates. Both times we went for coffee, even though neither of us drink coffee except that one time I did on our first date just because you dared me..."

"I knew you didn't drink coffee." Jason snapped his fingers. "Thought I was going crazy."

"Then I stole your straw and threw it at you twice."

Jason remembered her doing it on the first two dates they'd had.

"I even bought this movie to snuggle with... but you don't feel it anymore. So, it's okay. I get it... you just..."

He pressed his lips to hers with passionate force.

"That was... wow." Kim said after they broke apart.

"Yeah." Jason said, pulling away slightly.

"Can we do that again? Or is that a one time thing? Just to get it out of your system?"

"You talk too much." Jason decided, leaning in and kissing her passionately, lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

The next three days were a slice of a heaven for the new couple.

They enjoyed the relationship they'd never been able to have and were about ready to snap when it was time for Jason to board his flight home.

"I really really want you to stay."

"I gotta get back to school Kimmie. I'll see you in a couple weeks, I promise." Jason said, kissing her deeply one last time before going through the terminal

"You will have _a lot_ to make up for." Kim told him, poking him in the chest and hugging him again.

"Good luck with your training. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

Jason smiled, "I love you too."

...

The two weeks came and past. Jason still hadn't worked up the nerve to confront Tommy, let alone see his old friend at all. What could he say? He'd broken the ultimate bro code law. Even though technically Jason liked her first...

Jason was thinking about this as he and Kim went to go scuba diving like they used too back in high school.

Then they got captured.

Jason couldn't believe he almost killed Tommy... in part, he blamed himself. Not the bad guy. He still felt like he was angry at himself for not telling Tommy earlier.

Jason stood in front of Tommy, who was in the red Turbo suit.

He and Kim hugged, rejecting the urge to kiss and break the ice that way.

A while after, Jason found Tommy working out alone.

"Hey man, can we talk?" Jason asked, sitting down on a table.

"Yeah sure." Tommy said, racking the weights and wiping his face with his sweat towel.

"Look I don't even how to tell you this..." Jason confessed, "But I gotta do it. Because I owe it to you."

"What are you talking about Jason?"

"You remember that other guy? The one Kim mentioned in the note?"

Tommy nodded, uncomprehendingly.

"I didn't know it then... but I'm the other guy. She told me when I went over to visit for senior ditch day."

"Now things are starting to make sense." Tommy admitted, standing up and sitting beside Jason. "You and KIm acting so weird, why you haven't been around. Why Kim's in such a great mood."

"You really think she's in a great mood?"

Tommy nodded, "She and Kat wouldn't stop talking the other night about this mystery guy. Now I'm glad to know it's you."

"Really? I felt like... I broke some..."

"Guy code law? Zack told me about your dates. I guess I technically broke it first."

"Hey, you didn't know about it. And we weren't really friends at first."

"Still. Jason, you'll always be my brother."

"You too man. Hey listen though, you gotta get some sleep. Win that tournament tomorrow..."

"We can't." Tommy confessed, "Rocky broke a couple bones sparring. He can't... unless..."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"A last minute substitution?"

Jason nodded, "Do you really think Kimberly could do it?"

Tommy nudged his shoulder, knowing that his old pal was just kidding.

The fight took just over seven minutes... and Jason and his opponent were the last one standing.

As he fought, he almost envisioned that he was fighting Goldar. Or the Putties... or Cogs. His enemies... there were so many of them. And he could see them all with he each strike he blocked, and each block was another life saved.

This was another life to save... a lot of them.

Jason went up for a swift kick and faked, spinning his foot around to plant it low into his opponent's side. Winning the match for Angel Grove... and saving the shelter.

He ran to Kimberly immediately after the announcer declared the victors, knowing that the original pink ranger would be his trophy forever. And that with her, she would be all he needed. He would no longer need the Power to give him a reason to go on.

"So... Kimberly tells me you're moving in with her." Katherine said to Jason.

"Yeah. It's crazy right? But I got accpeted to a college over there... and now here's a chance to be with the girl of my dreams."

"You take good care of her Jason. And yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, most of the time you're too concerned with others to remember that you need things too."

"Well, thanks. I'll keep my eye out. Take care of Tommy."

Katherine agreed to it and the two went their separate ways.

...

Jason sighed, holding the small box Kimberly had given him hours before.

Inside was a small red key to her apartment, matching the one he painted pink before he left after senior ditch day was over.

He opened the door and could smell something baking in the oven.

"Hey honey." Kimberly's voice crept out from the bedroom. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too Kimmie. Me too."

* * *

 **Like I told you, nothing major. Just a nice little one-shot before bed to celebrate the dawn of the new year #2017**

 **Yes, there were sex innuendos and a couple of curse words, but you'll live. I really hope you enjoyed the story, especially since this is my first Jimberly one-shot. Yes, I used them as a side note on another story (See: Forever Red Abandoned Ending or Power Rangers Dino Thunder Season 2 The Ultimate End) but this is my first real exclusive.**

 **Just my take on what could have happened.**


End file.
